My Assistant Mine
by widymorianti
Summary: Menjadi asisten seorang artis ternama itu bukan prihal mudah. Terkadang harus begini dan begitu. Itulah yang dii alami Baekhyun dalam menghadapi Chanyeol sang artis yang banyak maunya. BXB/Yaoi/EXO/ChanBaek/
1. Chapter 1

**My Assistant Mine**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kris

Kim Jongin

Luhan

Oh Sehun

dll

-Baekhyun POV-

"Eh, Baekkie! Bisa cepat sedikit tidak?" ucap seorang pria yang berjalan di depanku. Aku yang sedang membawa banyak barang di tanganku sebenarnya malas untuk meladeni perkataannya tapi,,

"Barangmu ini terlalu banyak! Jauh-jauh aku pindah ke Korea dari Jepang bukan untuk jadi pembantumu tahu!" ucapku sinis tapi pria itu tidak menanggapi. Itu sikap yang benar-benar tidak aku suka dari dirinya.

"Ya siapa bilang kau pembantuku? Aku hanya minta tolong bawakan." Bisa-bisanya dia bilang ini adalah permintaan tolong sedangkan dari awal ia tidak mengatakan tolong. Hanya suruh ini, suruh itu, apa namanya kalau tidak menjadikanku pembantunya?

"Terserah kau saja. Pulang sekolah nanti ada jadwal pemotretan dengan Grup EXO mu itu. Jadi hari ini tidak usah ikut club basket!" ucapku masih ketus ketika kita sudah berjalan berdampingan.

"Baiklah." Singkatnya dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa di awal percakapan kami, aku bilang, aku pindah dari Jepang ke Korea sedangkan aku sendiri orang Korea? Ini semua karena orang tuaku sering di tugaskan ke Jepang. Ah.. pria menyebalkan tadi itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia member sebuah grup boyband ternama di Korea. Karena rumah kami saling bersebelahan, kami jadi akrab satu sama lain. Ya begitulah kira-kira. Seperti di komik-komik ya?

"Chanyeol, tumben sekali kau tidak terlambat. Salah makan tadi pagi?"ejek Sehun salah satu member EXO, Chanyeol yang baru datang hanya duduk dan meliriknya tidak minat.

"Aku diseret paksa oleh Baekhyun. Kau tahu sendiri Baekhyun orang yang seperti apa. Lagian kau juga sering terlambat saat latihan."mereka saling berbisik tapi tetap saja bisa kudengar. Mereka memang akrab satu sama lain tapi terkadang mereka juga sering berselisih paham. Dan bahkan pernah satu waktu Sehun tidak mau latihan hanya karena ada Chanyeol. Mereka itu memang masih kekanakan.

"Hei, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku jarang terlambat tahu! Tapi bagus juga. Semenjak ia kembali ke Korea, kau tak pernah terlambat untuk latihan atau saat pemotretan." Ia meninju bahu kiri pria jangkung itu dan lalu kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

 **.**

 **.**

Pemotretan hari ini berjalan lancar. Jadwal hari ini pun selesai sudah. Dengan ini tugasku beres.

"Semua barangmu ku taruh di sini ya."mungkin ia kelelahan, setelah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang ia langsung tertidur. Tapi Yeollie memang selalu seperti itu, mudah untuk tertidur. Ya sudahlah ku tinggalkan saja.

"Sudah mau pulang?"Ibu Chanyeol menyapaku saat aku melewati ruang tamu. Ia sudah kuanggap ibuku sendiri sejak aku pindak ke komplek perumahan ini. Dan ibu ini adalah idaman semua anak di seluruh dunia kurasa.

"Iya bi. Lagian Yeollie sudah tertidur."jawabku dengan senyum sopan. Ia yang sebenarnya sedang memberesan peralatan dapur membalas senyumku dan lalu mengelam tangannya. Ibu Chanyeol menghampiriku yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah.

Satu tangannya ia bawa menepuk sebelah bahuku dan tersenyum kembali. "Lebih baik menginap saja. Sudah malam."bujuknya padaku.

"Tidak usah. Sepertinya orang tuaku sudah menuggu di rumah."

"Oh iya Baekhyun, orang tuamu tadi pagi menitipkan pesan pada paman. Katanya mereka tidak pulang malam ini."seorang lagi bersuara dan nyaris mengagetkanku. Itu adalah ayah Chanyeol, ia mendatangi kami di ruang tamu dengan sebuah tas yang akhirnya di terima oleh ibu si empunya rumah. Ayah…. Ibu….. ini pasti kerjaan kalian!

"Jadi malam ini Baekhyun akan menginap kan?"raut wajah senang nampak jelas di wajah bibi. Mereka sama saja. Hah~ terpaksa deh menginap di sini dan harus sekamar dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini piyama yang bisa kau pakai. Maaf ya kalu harus selalu sekamar dengan Chanyeol. Di rumah ini tidak ada kamar lagi." Ucap nyonya Park seraya memberikanku piyama.

"Aku tahu bi, lagian aku dan Chanyeol sudah berteman sejak kecil dan lagian kami ini kan sama-sama laki-laki, jadi tidak maksalah."ku terima piyama itu dari bibi. Sebenarnya aku tak menyukai ini, ya apa boleh buat aku tak punya pilihan. Lagian kalau ada pintu kemana sajanya doraemon, aku lebih memilih pulang sekarang.

"Hah~ Selamat tidur.."kutarik selimutku dan mulai terlelap.

…

Mataku perlahat terbuka, lampu kamar juga sudah di matikan. Sepertinya sudah pagi makanya ku putuskan untuk bangun. Dan benar saja, begitu aku melihat jam di atas meja, itu sudah menunjukan pukul 06:45 dan pasti aku terlambat bangun!

"Sudah bangun?"tanyanya saat aku tergesa membereskan selimbut. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam yang ia kenakan. Mungkin sudah mandi, karena Chanyeol adalah mahluk paling malas yang pernah ku kenal.

"Kau yang memindahkanku?" itu setelah aku membereskan ranjangnya. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadapku dan menyodorkan seragam milikku yang sudah di cuci bersih juga sudah di setrika oleh sang ibu. Bibi memang luar biasa.

"Ya seperti biasa. Lagian kan sudah ku bilang, kalau kau menginap langsung berbaring di sampingku saja. Toh kita sama-sama pria, mana napsu aku melirikmu. Takut sekali kau."ia terlihat sibuk membereskan bukunya lagi ke dalam tas.

Ya memang kami sama-sama pria, tapi waspada tidak ada salahnya toh? Siapa tahu dia lebih suka batang dari pada melon besar?

"Biarpun aku dan kau sama, bukan berarti aku bisa lengah. Siapa tahu kau penikmat batang juga." Dan setelah ucapan itu aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu dan mulai meninggalkan kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia kira aku sepertinya yang akan langsung tidur bila menemukan tempat yang nyaman? Di tambah lagi, dengan perasaan sukaku seperti ini… mana mungkin aku bisa santai berada didekatnya. Dasar Yeollie bodoh!

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa ketika sosok pria itu memasuki gerbang sekolah, akan banyak gadis yang berhamburan sambil berteriak histeris. Ya ampun padahal sudah 2 tahun ia bersekolah di sini, apa tidak bisa biasa saja? Dasar aneh.

"Tadi menejermu mengirim E-mail padaku. katanya hari ini latihan jam 4. Tidak ada kata terlambat tampaknya. Jadi kau tahu kan harus bagaimana?" mataku memeriksa deretan E-mail yang massuk, tapi aku tahu pasti apa yang ia ekspresikan mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Ya ya ya….tidak perlu datang ke club basket ataupun sepak bola kan? Aku sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu. Sana kembali ke kelasmu! sebentar lagi bel pelajaran pertama kan?"baguslah kalau dia ingat.

"Baiklah."

…

"Byun Baek enak ya bisa dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku juga ingin seperti itu."ucap Eunsuk teman sekelasku di jam makan siang. Istirahat kali ini aku tak menemuinya. Malas sekali harus bersamanya walau sebenarnya ingin sekali makan siang dengannya, tapi yang pasti terjadi adalah dia akan menyuruhku beli ini itu. Takkan ada waktu berduaan.

"Tidak juga. Malah aku merasa lelah harus seperti ini terus."tak berapa lama terdengar jeritan-jeritan histeris di luar kelas. Pasti Chanyeol datang dan benar saja.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku saat sosoknya sudah berada di hadapanku. Kulirik Eunsuk di sebelahku dan takjub, dia terduduk kaku di bangkunya tak menghiraukan kebisingan di luar kelas.

"Ikut aku dan bawa bekalmu."setelah memerintahku seperti itu, Yeollie meningalkanku dengan teriakan histeris dari para gadis di luar sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat persembunyian kami, atap sekolah. Ini adalah tempat paling nyaman yang ada di sekolah ini. Karena letaknya yang jauh dari kelas dan desas-desus tentang mahluk menyeramkan di tangga menuju atap membuat tidak ada yang berani mendekati tempat ini. Itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk kami.

"Aku lapar, minta bekalmu."belum mendapat persetujuan dariku, diambilnya tempat bekalku dan di lahap isinya. Dasar Yoda!

"Bibi tidak menyiapkan bekal untukmu?"tanyaku padanya sambil melihat cara makanya yang lebih menyerupai orang kelaparan.

"Ibu membuatkannya untuku. Tapi aku bosan dengan menunya."ia berbicara dengan mulut penuh kimbap. Sebenarnya dia lapar, atau doyan sih? Dalam sekejab isi belaklu habis dimakannya tanpa sisa."Besok buatkan juga untukku."setelah itu ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

…

Lantunan lagu OVERDOSE berkumandang di ruangan dengan pengedap suara ini. Kedelapan pria dengan gerak lincah menari mengikuti irama dengan tempo cepat. Mataku tak lepas dari sosok pria dengan tinggi 185 cm mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana treining yang sebelah kanan di gulung lebih tinggi dari yang kiri.

"Ya cukup!"teriak Kris dibarengin bubarnya para anggota ke sudut ruangan.

"Lelah?"tanyaku saat ia menghampiriku. Ku sodorkan sebotol air mineral dan handuk untuk mengelap keringat.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Hari ini aku berkeringat cukup banyak."setelah menerimah minuman dan handuk dariku, ia duduk di bangku sebelahku. Kurasa memang melelahkan, setelah ini saja masih harus latihan vocal dan pemotretan. Ditambah menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah acara televisi. Aku saja yang mengikutinya lelah apa lagi dia yang menjalaninya.

"Byun Baek, bisa belikan aku sebotol cola?"Sehun menghampiriku, setelah aku bangkit ia menyodorkan uang dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu?"tanyaku meyakinkannya, sebenarnya berharap ia membelikannya juga untukku.

"Beli satu juga untukmu."lalu dia meninggalkanku. Heheh lumayan.

-Chanyeol POV-

"Enak sekali menyuruh-nyuruh asisten pribadiku."protesku setelah Baekkie pergi. Jelas aku protes karena Baekhyun kan milikku. Em…. Asistenku maksutnya.

"Kau ini, pelit sekali. Tak apalah, hanya ke mini market ini."jawab Sehun santai dan duduk di sebelah Jongin si hitam. Kalau diperhatikan makin ke sini si Jongin ini makin hitam saja.

"Tetap saja. Yang membayar gajinyakan aku. Kalau mau, cari saja asisten pribadimu sendiri." Ucapku sedikit meninggikan nada suaraku. Jelas kan karena…. Baekkie adalah asisen pribadiku!

"Kau cemburu Chanyeol-ssi?"ku tatap Sehun dengan tatapan sinis. Kalau sudah tahu kenapa harus di tanya lagi?, "Kalau tidak mau di rebut orang, dijaga dong. Kalau tidak aku rebut nanti."hei, hei, hei, cari gara-gara dia.

"Aku mau mencari udara segar."tak mau memperpancang masalah, aku bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan tempat latihan.

 **.**

 **.**

Letak mini market itu memang tidak jauh dari tempat latihan. Jadi tidak sulit untukku mencari Baekkie. Memasuki pintu mini market dan melewati 2 sampai 3 lorong (rak lebih tepatnya. Klo di tempat magang aku sih nyebutnya lorong soalnya raknya tinggi2*kok malah curcor sih?*) akhirnya kutemukan Baekkie yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih dengan sebotol cola pesanan Sehun di tangannya. Ku dekati dan mulai memilih-milih juga.

"Apa yang kau cari?"tanyaku sambil ikut memilih-milih. Baekhyun menatapku dan menegakan tubuhnya. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa Baekhyun tidak terlahir sebagai seorang wanita? Wajahnya yang cantik selalu sukses membuatku tertegun beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?"tanyanya heran. Ku tegapkan tubuhku dan menatapnya juga. Ini lah sulitnya melepas tatapan dari sipit yang indah itu. kau jahat padaku Tuhan!

"Membeli sesuatu." Jawabku seperlunya untung si kecil ini tidak sadar kalau aku sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh ku saja tadi?"

"Sudah ku coba memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menoleh. Makanya ku susul saja ke sini."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?"

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu di tempat latihan."setelah mendengar ucapanku, ia raba kantung di jaketnya dan tidak menemukan ponselnya. Untung aku sempat melihatnya meninggalkan benda itu di dekat tasnya.

"Iya benar. Aku lupa membawa ponselku."

"Hah~ dasar. Kenapa banyak pertanya, Kau tidak suka aku mengikutimu?"

"Bukan. Aku inikan asistenmu, jadi sudah seharusnya aku mengurusi semua kebutuhanmu. Sudah kembali ketempat latihan sana. Kalau ada fans yang lihat bisa berabekan." Kemudian ia sibuk kembali memilih minuman. Aku tak menuruti perintahnya dan terus mengikutinya sampai meja kasir.

"Semuanya jadi 3000 won."sebelum ia memberikan uangnya ku sodorkan uang yang sudah lama kugengam, dari awal memang sudah ada niat untuk membayarkan belanjaannya itu, karena aku tidak sudi si albino itu membayarkan Baekhyun sebuah minuman. Walau minuman berasal dari mini market, siapa tahu guna-gunanya berasal dari selembar uang itu.

"Kembalikan saja uangnya pada Sehun, semua ini aku yang bayar." Lalu kutinggalkan ia dan keluar mini market.

…

"Apa itu?" kulirik tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam sesuatu. Tidak menjawab, Baekhyun memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku seragamnya. pasti ia sedang menutupi sesuatu dariku.

"Tidak penting." Jawabnya dan ya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ini membuatku penasaran tapi ya sudah lah.

"Oh ya, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sehun!"pintaku yang membuat dia menoleh bingung padaku. Jangan sampai…

"Kenapa?" dan aku keduluan.

"Pokoknya jangan saja!"tak memberi alasan aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan memasuki kelas. Pokonya aku tidak mau Baekhyun dekat-dekat dengan si albino itu!

-Baekhyun POV-

"Kau ditawarkan peran utama di sebuah film?"tanyaku pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum bangga.

"Yah begitulah."

"Film tentang apa?"penasaranku lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Wajah cerahnya tak henti-henti menebar ketampanan di sekitarku. Walau aku laki-laki, tapi kalau melihat wajah sahabatku yang tampan ini, aku juga bisa khifal.

"Film tentang seorang actor yang menjalin asmara dengan anti fansnya." Asmara? Dan tubuhku menegang seketika

"Emm, kau yakin mengambil peran itu?" tanyaku ragu dan ia menjawab dengan angukan. Mampus aku, kalau asmara pasti ada adegan di mana actor pria yang bermesraan dengan lawan mainnya kan? Apa kuat aku melihatnya?

"Semua sudah diatur oleh agensiku dan manajerku sudah mengatur jadwalnya."jelasnya.

"Oh, t-tapi kau tidak ada cocok-cocoknya bermain di film seperti itu. wajahmu kan konyol. Harusnya kau bermain film komedi saja!" jawabku takut-takut dan berpura-pura memperhatikan dia dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dan seketika sebuah pukulan melayang kekepalaku."aduh!"

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu!" jelas ia kesal, karena ia pasti merasa wajahnya yang tampan tidak sepadan dengan peran komedi yang ku ucapkan tadi. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu! kepalaku sakit dan itu membuatku malas berdebat dengannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang istirahat dan jangan lupa jadwal untuk besok." Aku bangkit dan mulai beranjak pergi.

…

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan pada semua kru di tempat syuting. Hari ini adalah syuting pertama dan kebetulan Sehun memiliki lokasi yang sama untuk dramanya yang sama-sama mengambil lokasi di Cina. Oh ya, kami juga harus bolos sekolah lagi karena ini.. hah~

"Kalian bisa menganti baju kalian di ruang yang sudah di sedikan. 2 jam lagi syuting akan di mulai."perintah salah satu kru setelah mengantar kami ke ruang rias. Walau berbeda judul film, Sehun dan Chanyeol di beri ruangan yang sama. Mungkin untuk menghemat tempat, yah aku sih tidak tahu menau soal yang itu.

"Sudah lama tidak begini. Sepertinya menyenangkan."ujar Chanyeol sembari merenggangkan semua otot-otot tubuhnya dan lalu duduk di sebelahku. Kalau dihitung dari pembuatan web drama yang terdahulu, memang aga lama sih.

"Yah dan sebentar lagi tubuhku akan remuk karena adegan perkelahian. Apa kita tidak bisa bertukar pen saja?"panik Sehun menatap sedih pada kaca rias di hadapannya. Semua Tuhan yang atur Sehun jadi bersabarlah sedikit. Aku terus berdoa dan berharap take pertama ini tidak ada adegan yang aneh-aneh. Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"CUT!" saut sutradara di barengi bubarnya para pemeran di lokasi syuting. Chanyeol mendatangiku dengan sesekali memijat pundaknya, sepertinya ia lelah.

"Mau minum?"ku sodorkan sebotol air mineral padanya dan sambaran cepat pada botol itu menjadi jawaban kalau ia benar-benar membutuhkan itu.

"Hah~ aku ingin cepat-cepat malam." Keluhnya lalu meneguk minuman di tanganya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menginap di lokasi syuting malam ini. Karena masih ada beberapa adegan yang harus diulang." Kubuka naskah scenario halaman demi halaman.

"Hah~ tidak ada waktu istirahat?" ia menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi dan melipat tangannya di dada ini pasti melelahkan untuknya.

…

Pagi ini perasaanku tak karuan. Entah apa yang membuat perasaanku seperti ini, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hari ini ada syuting kan?"ia mendahuluiku, sepertinya ia bosan selalu dingatkan. Tapi apa tugas seorang asisten pribadi kalau bukan mengingatkannya?

"Bagus kalau kau ingat. Jadi jangan terlalu lelah karena syutingnya pasti sampai pagi lagi." Kataku mengingatkannya. Ia menggangguk patuh dan kembali melihat buku naskah untuk dihafalkan. Aku jadi penasaran adegan apa yang akan di shoot hari ini, jadi kucuri-curi lihat saat Yeollie membaca naskahnya dan…. CIUMAN? Kagetku membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Tidak, ini tidak boleh!

Melihatku bertingkah aneh, Chanyeol memandang heran padaku, "Kau kenapa?"tanyanya saat aku tak bisa diam bergerak gusar di sebelahnya. Kawan aku panik, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Ti, tidak. Te, teruskan saja bacanya." Saat salah tingkah menyerang pastinya kata-kataku terbata seperti itu."Eh….. sebaiknya hari ini aku tak usah menunggumu ya."pintaku kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh…"aku berusaha keras mencari alasan. Kalau sakit mendadak mustahil.

"Kalau memang tidak terlalu penting, lebih baik kau temani aku syuting. Hari ini syuting sampai pagi lagi kan? Kau harus menemaniku sampai selesai." Haduh bagaimana ini?

 **.**

 **.**

HAH~ syuting di mulai dan aku tak bisa melarikan diri karena semua barang yang Chanyeol butuhkan ada padaku. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat orang yang ku sukai mencium gadis lain. Bagaimana ini? Otakku mulai buyar dan gerak-gerikku mulai kacau. Tabrak sana, tabrak sini pokonya benar-benar kacau.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun membantuku berdiri ketika tidak sengaja aku menabrak sesuatu. Sepertinya ia menghawatirkan ku. Aku yang masih mencerna semuanya tidak langsung menjawab dan terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku kemudian.

"Tapi…"

Sebelum kata-katanya sempurna terlontar, kuyakinkan sekali lagi,"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku memang tidak ingin melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa kakiku berjalan ke riuhnya kerumunan kru dan berdiri di balik kamera utama. Setelah kalimat itu terucap, gerakan Chanyeol yang membungkuk dan mendekati wajah wanita itu menjadi isyarat bagi tubuhku untuk menonaktifkan kerja otak yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku perlahan terbuka dan kusadari sudah terbaring di kursi sebuah ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Yeollie menggenggam tanganku. Ada rasa kawatir dari nadanya barusan. Apa benar aku tak sadarkan diri tadi?

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja." Suaraku terdengar serak dan pelan sampai nyaris tak terdengar tapi untungnya kuping pria itu terlalu upnormal untuk bisa mendengar suara semut berbisik.

"Kalau memang tidak enak badan, seharusnya bilang sejak awal." Lengan besar itu membantuku bangkit dan menegakan dudukku.

"Aku memang tidak apa-apa, hanya saja,,"

"Kau cemburukan?"tebaknya dan tepat sasaran."Aku sudah membaca gerak-gerikmu sejak awal." Mati aku!

"Ti, tidak! Kau sok tahu!"elakku dan dia tersenyum. Kenapa di saat seperti ini senyumnya malah membuatku terhipnotis?

"Chanyeol-ssi,syutimg di mulai 5 menit lagi. Bersiaplah!" Seorang kru memasuki ruangan kami.

"Baik, aku akan segera ke lokasi." Jawabnya dan kru itu pun meninggalkan kami. Aku yang masih menyiapkan diriku menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Beranrti tadi belum terjadi adegan apapun di sana?

"Kau masih mau di sini, atau ikut denganku ke lokasi syuting?" tanyanya dengan senyuman jahil di jawahnya. Aku yang masih menunduk tidak menjawabnya dan tiba-tiba tangannya merengkuh wajahku dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirku.

"Ciuman pertamaku, kuberikan padamu." Dengan senyum yang entah kenapa membuatku tenang, ia mulai meninggalkanku dan saat pintu tertutup aku mulai tersadar.

"Dia menciumku? Yeollie menciumku?" kataku yang terus ku ulang-ulang untuk meyakinkan diriku."Ciuman pertama katanya?" ku usap bibirku yang masih terasa bekas kecupannya sambil membayangkan senyumnya barusan.

-Chanyeol POV-

Setelah kejadian itu, syuting masih berlanjut dan kesibukanku malah bertambah dengan tour konser. Dan satu hal yang masih membuatku penasaran adalah, benda yang disembunyikan Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya benda apa itu, dan kenapa harus di sembunyikan dariku?

"Emm,, apa itu?" sebuah surat yang mencuri perhatianku yang tergeletak di samping tas Baekhyun. Apa ini miliknya?

Karena penasaran kuberanikan untuk membukanya dan benar saja."Surat cinta?"mataku membulat saat menemukan sebuah pernyataan cinta di dalamnya. Dan parahnya pria itu minta bertemu setelah jam terakhir di taman belakang sekolah. Tak ambil pusing, aku bangkit dan menuju tempat yang tertulis di surat itu. Jangan sampai terlambat dan Baekhyun menjadi milik orang lain!

-Baekhyun POV-

"Mian, tapi aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Kubungkukan tubuhku singkat dan menatapnya lagi.

"Kau pasti,,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol." Ku potong ucapannya, "Kerjannku banyak bahkan mungkin tidak ada waktu untuk kita berkencan. Jadi maaf."lanjutku dan kemudian meninggalkannya. HAH~ begini ya rasanya menolak pria? Tidak seperti di komik-komik kan?

Derap langkahku menggema di koridor yang sepi ini. Ya jelas saja ini sudah sore dan semua siswa sudah pulang. Saat melewati belokan di koridor ini., seorang pria bersandar ditembok dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Park Chanyeol.

Langkahku terhenti sejenak dan mencerna semua data yang masuk dari penglihatanku ke otak. Kakiku kembali melangkah dan mendekati sosok itu yang kemudian menoleh padaku dengan masih mengatur napasnya.

"Kau.. tak menerimanyakan?" ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang kacau. Sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke sini.

"Menurut mu bagaimana?"tak ku jawab pertanyaannya dan malah melemparkan pertanyan lain padanya.

"Isi otakku kacau sekarang. Jangan memberikan pertanyaan lain padaku dan jawab saja pertanyaan sebelumnya!"

Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya yang memejamkan matanya mulai mengatur semua pikirannya.

"Aku…" mendengar suaraku ia menoleh dan menatapku, menunggu jawaban dariku,"Emm.."

"Cepat jawabnya!" ia merosot duduk di lantai. Aku masih bimbang memberitahunya atau tidak. Dan kemudian aku merendahkan tubuhku dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku menolaknya." Jawabku kemudian.

"Syukurlah." Ia bernapas lega mendengar jawaban dariku. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, matanya kembali terpejam seperti mensyukuri sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kau lega sekali mendengarku menolak pria itu." Tanyaku bingung, ia menoleh dan menatapku."Ke, kenapa?"gugupku karena tatapannya itu. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku yang membuatku mundur menjauh.

"Karena aku menghawatirkan pria itu." Jawabnya dan kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa? Jadi maksutmu pria itu akan mendapatkan sial kalau pacaran denganku? Kau jahat!" kupukul tangannya berkali-kali. Ia hanya tertawa dan kemudian, TAP! Ia menahan tanganku dan menariknya membuat tubuhku ikut mendekat.

Wajahnya tak kurang dari 5 cm di hadapanku dan tangannya masih erat menggenggam tanganku. Salting? Jawabnya, ya. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa karena matanya tak berpaling di hadapanku.

"Se, sebenarnya ka, kau mau apa?"gugupku bertanya padanya yang masih menatapku lekat.

"Aku takkan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun." Katanya yang kemudian mendaratkan sebuak ciuman di bibirku. Spontan aku melepas ciumannya dengan satu dorongan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya."Jadilah pacarku."

Apa? Apa ini mimpi? Jadi Yeollie menyukaiku? Ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Ini pasti mimpi.

"Ja, jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius. Aku berlari mengejarmu karena tidak ingin menyerahkanmu pada pria itu. Ingat! Aku sudah memberikan ciuman pertamaku padamu jadi tidak akan kubiarkan pria lain yang mendapatkan cintamu." Mendengar kata-katanya itu, tanpa aba-aba kupeluk dia."Kuanggap itu jawaban ya." Ia membalas pelukanku dengan satu tangannya dan aku hanya sanggup membenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya yang basah.

…

Chanyeol memang melarangku dekat-dekat dengan Sehun, tapi bagaimana caranya? Di lokasi syuting kami selalu bertemu. Apa lagi dengan Yeollie sebagai peran utama dan Sehun yang juga di lokasi yang sama, pastinya sulit untuk melaksanakan perintah mutlak Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau menjauhiku?" Tebak Sehun tepat sasaran. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum canggung padanya."Apa ini karena Chanyeol?" kali ini tepat lagi.

"Ehh… aku tidak ada maksut menjauhimu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawabku masih dengan senyum yang sama. Kenapa aku harus merahasiakan hubungan kami ini? Hah~ sudahlah. Toh tidak baik juga langsung memberitahunya.

-Chanyeol POV-

Pemandangan yang selalu kutakutkan terjadi. Kalau bukan sedang syuting, aku mungkin sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka untung menggagalkan aksi Sehun mendekati 'KEKASIH'ku. Dan pemandangan itu malah membuat aktingku berantakan.

"Harusku bilang berapa kali untuk menjauhi Sehun! Kenapa kau malah semakin dekat dengannya?" mendengarku membentaknya cukup keras, Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah. Apa aku terlalu keras membentaknya?

"Ma, maaf." Suaranya bergetar, apa dia memangis? Takut melukai perasaannya terlalu dalam, ku peluk tubuhnya yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Maaf, bukan maksutku memarahimu." Sesalku lalu ku elus lembut rambutnya dan ia terisak di pelukanku. Mungkin aku terlalu cemburu dan malah membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Sudahlah, aku takkan menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Sehun lagi. Jadi jangan menangis." Ku lepas pelukanku dan menghapus air mata yang mulai membasahi pipi tembamnya.

-Baekhyun POV-

Hari ini aku kembali harus berkeliaran di lokasi syuting. Kalau diibaratkan sebagai benda, mungkin aku lebih mirip strikaan yang mundar mandir ke rute yang sama berkali-kali. Ambil ini, ambil itu terkadang antar ini antar itu. Repot sekali. Hah~ memang tidak mudah menjadi asisten pribadi seorang artis ternama.

Kakiku mulai lelah dan karena bawaanku yang banyak, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan di hadapanku sampai akhirnya BRUK! Aku menabrak seseorang di koridor sempit ini.

"Ah, mian" sesalku sambil membereskan barang-barang yang jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu. Karena masih membereskan barang-barang aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan hanya bisa menebak dari suaranya. Dia seorang pria.

"Ya aku…"kataku setelah semuanya beres dan aku bangkit berdiri. Aku sontak terkejut setelah tahu siapa orang yang menabrku. Lee Jongsuk.

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi saat aku terdiam di tempat terus menatapnya tanpa mengedip.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku yang sepertinya malah membuatnya bingung sampai mengerutkan keningnya. Teringat barang-barang yang harus segera di berikan, aku berlari tanpa pamit. Yah semoga saja nanti kami bertemu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini barangnya."kuserahkan tumpukan kain dan berbagai alat syuting yang tadi ku bawa pada seorang kru di lokasi syuting. Karena lari tadi, napasku tak beraturan dan keringatku mengalir deras. Hah benar-benar hari yang melelahkan .

"Di kejar trantip?*hahai ada ya di Korea trantip?*" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampinku. Aku hanya menoleh dan masih mengatur napasku yang berantakan ini.

"Aku lelah." Aku jongkok dan memijat-mijat kakiku yang terasa pegal.

"Baekhyun ssi" panggil seorang pria yang suaranya mulai mendekat. Merasa dipanggil aku bangkit dan melihat orang itu.

"Jongsuk Hyung?" kataku saat sosok itu sudah di hadapanku. Ia sedikit terengah, sepertinya ia berlari mencariku.

"Ini." Ia sodorkan sebuah dompet yang ternyata dompetku."Tadi dompetmu terjatuh saat tabrakan tadi dan maaf tadi aku melihat isinya. Hanya untuk melihat kartu identitasmu saja."

"Kalian saling kenal?" Chanyeol menunjuk kami bergantian heran saat kami mulai berbincang.

"Tadi kami bertabrakan dan dompet Baekhyun terjatuh." Jelas Jongsuk hyung dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Kenapa dia tampan sekali?

"Lee Jongsuk ssi." "Chanyeol ssi." Panggil orang yang berbeda dan keduanya menoleh. "Kita akan melanjutkan syuting, mohon untuk bersiap-siap." kru berteriak agak keras memanggil kedua pria di hadapanku.

"Nanti kita sambung obrolannya. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu Baekhyun ssi." Lalu Jongsuk hyung meninggalkanku di susuk Chanyeol yang sempat menatap kami bingung.

-Chanyeol POV-

Oke, tidak ada Sehun yang mendekati Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa malah Si Jongsuk Jongsuk itu yang sekarang mendekati Baekhyun? Hah aku tak bisa melarang Baekhyun untuk menjauhinya. Aku takut malah seperti waktu itu.

"Wah, sepertinya aku tertinggal satu langkah darinya." Sehun duduk di sebelahku dan menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Maksutmu?" ku lirik dan dia yang malah nyengir garing(?).

"Lihat."ia menunjuk dua orang yang sedang asik berbincang tak jauh dari kami."Aku tertinggal satu langkah darinya. Seharusnya aku yang ada di sebelahnya bukan dia." Terdengar ada rasa kecewa dari kata-katanya yang malah membuatku mengerutkan kening bingung. Aku tahu maksut Sehun itu menyindirku.

"Seharusnya kau lebih bisa menjaganya untukku. Hah jadi keduluan orang kan." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bisa diam? Atau mau aku melemparmu dengan gitar ini hah?" bisikku dengan tekanan marah di setiap katanya. Ku elus gitar dipangkuanku yang di pakai syuting tadi dan Sehun menatapku segan lalu menarik tanganya dari pundakku juga merapihkan duduknya.

…

"Apa saja yang kau dan Jongsuk hyung bicarakan?" tanyaku saat break syuting.

"Banyak, apa lagi tentang Shanghai."

"Shanghai?" ulangku.

"Yah. Jongsuk hyung banyak bertanya tentang Shanghai. Seperti tempat-tempat yang membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa?"

"Ti,tidak." Apa hanya itu yang mereka bicarakan? Sepertinya saat mereka berbincang waktu itu asik sekali.

-Baekhyun POV-

Hari ini aku tak perlu repot-repot harus berkeliaran di lokasi syuting lagi. Karena pengambilan take terakhir berbarengan dengan tour konser EXO. Memang agak repot sih harus melihat wanita yang beradu acting dengan 'KEKASIH'mu ada di tempat yang sama selalu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Selamat pagi….." sapa Jongin super riang. Walau agak lebih berlebihan dari sapaan Jongin biasanya, tidak ada member yang menjawab dengan lebih juga. Semuanya menjawab seperti biasa dan dalam berbagai gaya. Ada yang menjawab "Pagi.", ada yang cuman mengaguk dan ada juga yang tidak menjawab karena tidak mendengar.

"Masuklah.." ucap Jongin lagi pada –entah siapa– seseorang dibelakangnya, membuat semua member yang lain menoleh penasaran. Seorang bocah masuk tanpa menyapa, ia mengenakan topi dan jaket baseball senada, celana jeans hitam, sepatu sneakers dan tas ransel sedang di semua member EXO di situ, Sehun lah yang paling serius mengamati bocah itu.

"Kau bisa menungguku di ruangan ini dan kau sudah tahu teman-temanku kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Bocah itu tidak menjawab tapi tanpa diminta segera duduk di sofa di dekatnya.

"Oi Jongin, siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun merangkul Jongin.

"Dia adikku." Jongin menjawab dengan cengiran khas.

"Eh?" pekik semuanya agak kaget. Dari kesan pertama semuanya member EXO, bocah yang diakui Jongin sebagai adiknya tadi BERBANDING 180° dari Jongin si hitam yang heboh, riang dan agak berlebihan.

"Namanya?" Sehun kembali bertanya, tapi belum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya Sehun sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Biar kutanyakan sendiri." Dan ia langsung beraksi. Pria berkulit albino itu mendekati bocah tanpa suara tersebut.

"Hai…mm…" sapa Sehun menggantung, ia sedang berpikir harus mengatakan apa lagi. Bocah itu mengangkat kepala menatapnya.

"K-I-M?" eja Sehun yang diakhiri dengan nada bertanya. Bocah itu menatapnya datar, membuat Sehun agak keki jadinya. Pemandangan yang semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Luhan." Ucap bocah itu dingin.

"Lu-han?" ulang Sehun memastikan pendengarannya berfungsi normal. Luhan tidak lagi menjawabnya, melihat ekspresi adiknya Jongin segera merangkul Sehun menjauh. Ia tidak mau suasana hati adiknya semakin keruh rupanya, sudah cukup ia saja yang membuat adiknya seperti itu hari ini.

"Sudah wawancaranya lain kali saja. Kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Ditariknya Sehun kembali ke meja riasnya. Asik memperhatikan aksi Sehun tadi aku sedikit tersentak ketika ponselku bergetar hebat di dalam tasku. Dengan gerakan cepat kuraih ponselku dan melihat pesan di dalamnya. Jongsuk hyung itu nama yang tertera di pesan singkatku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sorenya aku temui Chanyeol yang baru selesai take dari lokasi syuting. Ia memang terlihat lelah tapi aku harus memberitahukan ini padanya.

"Emm…" aku terdiam di sampingnya dan bingung harus bicara apa.

"Ada apa?"

"Malam ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada janji dengan Jongsuk hyung."

"Ke mana?" tanyanya singkat lalu menatapku.

"Emm… aku belum tahu hyung mau mengajakku ke mana. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji padanya. Yah, hari ini saja. Besok aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai." Mohonku. Ia menghela napas dan mengiahkan. Baguslah dia tidak marah.

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku penasaran sebenarnya mereka mau ke mana. Melihat mereka begitu asik ngobrol aku sudah penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sayangnya aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Maka untuk menjawab kepenasarananku(?) malam ini akan ku ikuti mereka.

Dengan kacamata mainan(?), topi hitam yang kupinjam dari kru di tempat syuting, jaket berhoodie abu-abu polos melengkapi samaranku. Semoga saja tidak terlalu mencolok. Untung mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki maka jadi lebih gampang untuk membuntuti mereka.

Pengintayan berawal dari depan sebuah apartemen. Mereka bertemu lalu memulai berjalan sambil berbincang. Aku berada kira-kira 4 meter di belakang mereka dan bagusnya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Mereka sebenarnya mau ke mana sih?" keluhku yang mulai lelah karena seringnya mereka singgah di tempat-tempat yang menurutku tidak penting juga. Karena penglihatanku terganggu oleh kaca mata ini, maka kubuka dan kusimpan tapi…

"KYAA!" jerit seorang gadis mengagetkanku. Sontak aku menoleh dan kembali memakai kaca mata itu lagi."Kau Park Chanyeol kan." Lanjut gadis itu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya padaku. Sial, ternyata dia tidak sendiri dan akhirnya aku kehilangan jejak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku ingat sekali mereka menghilang setelah belokan tak jauh dari tempatku di cegat para gadis tadi dan aku terkejut saat melihat gedung tinggi megah yang tertulis besar-besar di halaman depannya 'Mercure Shanghai Hotel'. Sebuah hotel ternama di Shanghai. Tidak mau berpikir buruk, aku memasuki gedung itu dan menemui resepsionis.

"Maaf, apa tadi ada dua orang berkewarga negaraan korea memesan kamar di sini? Yang satu pria tingginya.." aku berpikir sejenak dan mengangkat tangan kiriku lebih rendah dari kepala." Ya kira-kira setinggi ini dia seorang artis dan yang satunya seorang pria tingginya sekitar sepundakku umurnya 17 tahun."aku merendahkan tanganku sejajar dengan pundakku sedikit tinggi untuk memberitahunya ciri-ciri tinggi mereka.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa memberitahukan informasi jelas mengenai tamu di hotel kami. Ini sudah menjadi peraturan di sini." Katanya memberitahuku. Hah bagaimana ini?

"Beritahu saja. Mereka memesan kamar atau tidak." Desakku lagi.

"Tidak bisa tuan. Maaf."

"Baik lah." Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Tapi karena penasaran aku mencoba lagi berbalik dan memohon lagi."Ku mohon."bujukku.

"Maaf, tidak bisa tuan." Kenapa ini tidak semudah seperti di film-film sih? Akhirnya aku meninggalkan tempat ini dengan segudang pertanyaan.

-Baekhyun POV-

Ada yang aneh dari sikap Chanyeol padaku. Sikapnya dingin dan seolah-olah aku tak ada di sekitarnya. Ada apa ini?

"Suho hyung mengirim Email padaku untuk jadwal latihan hari ini." Kataku saat jam istirahat di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Chanyeol tak menjawab dan sibuk melahap bekalnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia membawa bekalnya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ada apa ini?

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Dari tadi pagi hingga siang ini kau selalu mendiamiku seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa denganku."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu diam dan menganggapku tidak ada?"

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri."

"Salahku?"

"Sudahlah sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai. Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Ia bangkit dan meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan sehingga Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu padaku?

 **.**

 **.**

Karena kejadian tadi siang, aku dan Chanyeol tidak pulang bersama. Lebih tepatnya Yeollie meninggalkanku di sekolah makanya aku harus menyusulnya ke SM Entertaimen seorang diri.

"Kenapa tidak datang bersama-sama?" Tanya Kris di saat break latihan. Aku yang duduk sendirian hanya tertunduk menatapi lantai di ruang latihan."Apa ada masalah?" lanjutnya lalu meneguk minumam di tangannya. Aku masih tak menjawab dan memandang pria yang duduk agak jauh dari kami.

"Aku tak mengerti apa salahku. Dari tadi pagi dia bersikap dingin seolah aku tak ada." Curhatku. Kris hanya menghela napas,

"Dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku. Tapi sikapnya lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku. Biarkan saja dulu. Nanti juga kembali seperti semula."katanya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kris! Ayo kembali latihan!" seru Sehun dari kejauhan(?)

Menunggu dia kembali seperti semula itu terlalu lama. Aku harus segera tahu apa yang membuatnya menjauhiku. Maka saat pulang malam ini kuselipkan sebuah surat di tasnya.

-Chanyeol POV-

Mataku berkeliling mencari seorang pria yang kukenal. Baekhyun. Tapi nampaknya dia sudah tak ada di sini.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang." Gumamku sambil membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas dan.."Apa ini?" sebuah kertas ku temukan di antara barang-barang yang berserakan. Ku buka dan ternyata sebuah kertas bertuliskan.

 _Kutunggu di taman dekat tempat latihan._

 _-Baekhyun-_

Apa aku harus menemuinya? Tapi…"Aish!" kuraih tasku dan mulai bergegas.

-Baekhyun POV-

Sudah sejam aku menunggunya di taman ini. Berkali-kali kulirik jam di ponselku tak ada pesan apa pun di ponselku. Apa mungkin dia tidak datang?

-Chanyeol POV-

Lama berpikir akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemuinya. Tapi selama ini, apa dia masih ada di sana? Saat kakiku mulai melangkah ke tempat yang di janjikan, sosok itu tak ada. Sepertinya benar dia sudah pulang.

"Mana, katanya dia mau menungguku?" Kuputar badanku dan mulai melangkah pulang.

-Baekhyun POV-

Datang, dia datang.

"Ku kira kau takkan datang." Ucapku dan ia pun menoleh." Kau terlambat. Aku sudah menunggumu satujam di sini."

"Lagian untuk apa kau malam-malam ada di tempat seperti ini?" Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan memalingkan pandanganya dariku.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu."dan dia masih terdiam ditenpatnya, "Kenapa kau bersikap dingin dan seolah aku tak ada di sampingmu"

"Itu karena kau yang memulai duluan."

"Apa? Aku? Apa yang kulakukan memangnya?"

"Sekarang jawab aku! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongsuk di hotel itu?"

"Hotel?" aku memiringkan kepala bingung,"Ah, waktu itu Jongsuk hyung memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke sana. Dulu dia dan pacarnya berencana untuk pergi ke hotel itu tapi karena pacarnya meninggal, rencana itu gagal dan hyung memintaku mengantarnya ke hotel itu." Jelasku dan Chanyeol tak memandangku juga."Kau masih tak percaya?"

"Sebelumnya kau dan Jongsuk juga mampir ke toko asesoris. Pasti kau dibelanjakan kan olehnya kan?" Ucapnya tak mau kalah. Hah~

"Itu tempat-tempat yang ingin dikunjungi pacarnya saat liburan di Shanghai. Sudahlah kenapa kau tak percaya juga sih?"

"Aku masih tak percaya."ia memalingkan pandangannya dariku –lagi–

"Masih tak mau percaya?" lalu kurengkuh wajahnya sedikit menjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya yang terasa dingin. Setelah melepas kecupanku ia nampak salah tingkah karenanya."Sudah percaya?"

-Chanyeol POV-

Sebenarnya kau malu untuk mengakui aku mempercayainya tapi setelah ia menciumku, aku malah tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Entahlah" ucapku pelan dan memalingkan wajah.

"Ya sudahlah." Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Dengan gerakan cepat aku menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Aku percaya." Lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

"You are my assistant. Only mine. Forever mine. I will not let someone else take it from me."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NYARIIN APA WOI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Author POV-

Pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum saat pria manis di bawahnya memandang dengan penuh arti. Kedua insan ini sudah tiba di rumah Chanyeol yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sepi tanpa penghuni. Lengan besar Chanyeol membelai kuliat lembut Baekhyun. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau pria mains ini adalah kekasihnya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" si kecil yang masih dengan senyum di wahnya bertanya.

"Aku hanya baru menyadari kalau wajahmu lebih cantik dari wanita." Dan cubitan di perut dari si kecil ia dapatkan. "Tapi mau sebanyak apapun wanita cantik di depanku, aku akan tetap memilihmu." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir tibis merah muda kekasihnya.

Baekhyun terenyum disela ciuman manisnya. Walau terkadang pria jangkung ini menyebalkan, tapi kalau hanya berdua saja seperti ini, ia akan berubah menjad kekasih yang paling manis melebihi gulali atau permen kapas kesukaannya.

Ciuman mereka memang tidak dengan napsu dan tidak menuntut, tapi hisapan-hisapan kecil dari keduanya membuat yang lebih tinggi terbawa suasana dan menuruni sebelah tangannya untuk menyelinap pada seragam Baekhyun. Si kecil itu terlalu larut pada ciuman manis itu sampai tidak menyadari puting sebalah kanannya sudah di sentuh ibu jari Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

Sensasi geli menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya membuat dada itu membusung ke atas menghampit sebelah lengan Chanyeol yang masih berada di balik seragam. Baekhyun melenguh karena kegiatan itu dan lengan kanannya bergerak untuk meremas helayan rambut Chanyeol.

Tidak hanya sentuhan di puting itu, dengan nakal Chanyeol mengusap gundukan kecil di selangkangan kekasihnya yang masih terhalang kain. Gerakan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun gelisah dan lenguhan berisik terdengar lagi dari bibir tipis yang masih sibuk melumat bibir lainnya.

"Ahh~ Chan.." desahan pertama lolos. Chanyeol menyungingkan sebuah senyuman karena hal itu. ia merasa menang karena bisa membuat lawan di bawahnya mendesah merdu.

"Kau mau lebih?" suara bas itu membuat yang lain terlena. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata setia terpejam dan kepala yang semakin mendongak karena pijatan di bawah sana.

Menyudahi aksi pijatnya, chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing seragam kekasihnya itu. Ia mulai terbuai akan kulit putih tanpa noda milik kekasih kecilnya.

"Ada apa?" yang si kecil yang menyadari Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Si jangkung itu tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan membisikan sebuah kata yang membuat pipi putih itu bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau tahu? Tubuhmu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras dengan cepat." Dan setelah mengatakan itu tubuh jangkungnya merendah dan bibir tebalnya dengan cepat menyesap sebuah tonjolan kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan.

Pekerjaan si jangkung di dadanya membuat yang lain mengeliat liar. Dada itu semakin si kecil busungkan dan si raksasa di atas sana semakin lahap menyusu. Sebelah tangannya meremas dan sesekali jemari besarnya memelintir tonjolan lain yang bebas. Lengkungan indah tubuh yang kecil menghampir kedua tonjolan berbeda ukuran di bawah sana.

Memang masih terbalut kain, tapi cairan dari si kecil mulai ikut membasahi kain celana yang ialin di atasnya.

"Aaah~ aku gila…. Emmm…." Hisapan rakus itu membuat jejak kemerahan membuat si raksasa tersenyum bangga karenanya. Lengannya dengan lihai membuka seleting celana yang kecil, menurunkannya sampai ke bawah lutut dan lalu meraih sesuatu yang basah dan menegang di tengah selangkangan Baekhyun.

Gerakannya memang perlahan tapi mampu membuat desahan si kecil semakin keras dan semakin sering. Tidak mau kalah, si kecil itu pun meraih gundukan di selangkangan lawannya lalu mengusapnya sensual. Chanyeol menggeram nikmat lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari si kecil untuk dengan tergesa membuka sepeting celananya dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Benda itu mengacung tegak, besar dan basah membuat siapa saja pihak bawah akan tersenyum penuh arti karenanya. Seperti Baekhyun saat ini, ia menggit bibir bawahnya ketika benda itu keluar dari sarangnya. Si pemilik hanya tersenyum bangga seraya mengocok benda itu di hadapan kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar seksi. Baekhyun menganggu lali ia merangka mendekati Chanyeol yang bertumpu dengan lututnya. Ia meraih kecantanan sang kekasih menggantikan lengan besar yang sebelumnya mengocok kejantanannya itu.

"Burung kecilku yang dulu sudah berubah menjadi dewasa." Cicitnya dengan jemari lentik itu mengocok kejantan si raksasa.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menimpali gurauan sang kekasih.

"Pisang kecilku sudah berubah menjadi lobak besar."

"Tidak ada kiasan lain selain pisang dan lobak?"protes yang lain dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bukan kah kau suka kimchi lobak?"

"Ya tapi kenapa harus lobak?"

"Karena akan lebih nikmat kalau lobak besar kau lahap dengan rakusnya." Itu sebuah kode untuk Baekhyun mengulum kecantanan raksasa digenggamannya. Dengan muka mash dibuat tidak suka, Baekhyun meraub penis besar itu. Gigi depannya menyentuh kepala penis Chanyeol membuat sensari listrik yang mengelitik.

Hisapan-hisapan dari Baekhyun juga pijatan emari lentiknya membuat seolah tubuh kekar itu terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Pinggulnya ikut bergoyang maju mundur dan lengan besarnya meremass helaian rambut si kecil juga mendorong agar penis besarnya semakin dalam masuk ke rongga mutul sang kekasih. Bakhyun nyaris tersedak tapi masih bisa ia tahan dan kembali dengan kegiatannya.

Cairan kental meledak di dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengerang karena pelepasan pertamanya. Ia mencabut batang itu dari muluat sang kekasih dan masih sempat-sempatnya mengocok batang itu.

"Rasanya aneh!" rengeknya memuntahkan cairan kental itu. "Jangan terlalu banyak makan telur Yeol!" dan tawa itu pecah.

"Apa hubungannya sayang?"

"Ya jelas ada hubungannya, rasa sperma mu seperti putih telur! Aku tidak suka!" rengeknya lagi dan itu membuat tawa si jangkung pecah lagi.

"Banyak sekali yang kau tidak suka."

"Tapi aku suka kau." Itu cara jitu membuat si raksaka itu bungkam. "Lalu kita sudahi kegiatan ini?" si jangkung masih merespon kaliat si mungil sebelumnya. "Hah tidak se-hhmmpptt" serangan bibir tebal Chanyeol membungkam Bibir tipis yang lain. Skor satu sama.

"Aku patikan besok pagi kau tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar." Setelah kalimat itu, Chanyeol kembali meraub gumpalan kembar itu tidak membiarkan si kecil menarik napas barang sedikit pun. Dan kegiatan panas itu kembali bergulir ke tahap yang lebih dalam bahkan Author ga bisa menuliskannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BENERAN END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf klo bagian anu-auannya gue potong soalnya udah terlalu biasa kan adegan panas di ff2 yang lain. Klo missal ini ff ada sequelnya gimana? So gue butuh review kalian.. klo setidaknya banyak yang minat gue lanjut ke cerita ngegantung di tengah cerita yang kalian sadar atau gasadar ada. heheheh**


	2. Baby Love Me

**BACA DULU SEBELUM KE CERITANYA!**

 **Okeh, jadi sebelum kecerita, gue mau jawab salah satu review di ff sebelumnya. Gue terima semua saran keritik dan pendapat kalian,, itu makanya gue butuh review kalian. Nah di sini gue cuman mau nambahin hal yang kurang di ff sebelumnya. Dua ff ini adalah remake dari ff gue sama ff sahabat gue di jaman SMA. Jaman di mana gue baru belajar nulis dan emang sekarangpun sama masih belajar. Nah,, karena gue mls rubah semuanya, gue cuman ganti nama, nambahin beberapa kalimat dan salahnya ga ganti POV nya. So maklumkan kecerobohan gue dan maaf kan kesalahan gue yang masih sama-sama manusia seperti kalian. So happy reading guys…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BABY LOVE MEEE**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Luhan aka Lu Han**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi….." sapa Jongin super riang. Walau agak lebih berlebihan dari sapaan Jongin biasanya, tidak ada member yang menjawab dengan lebih juga. Semuanya menjawab seperti biasa dan dalam berbagai gaya. Ada yang menjawab "Pagi.", ada yang cuman mengaguk dan ada juga yang tidak menjawab karena tidak mendengar.

"Masuklah.." ucap Jongin lagi pada –entah siapa– seseorang dibelakangnya, membuat semua member yang lain menoleh penasaran. Seorang bocah masuk tanpa menyapa, ia mengenakan topi dan jaket baseball senada, celana jeans hitam, sepatu sneakers dan tas ransel sedang di punggungnya. Dari semua member EXO di situ, Sehun lah yang paling serius mengamati bocah itu.

"Kau bisa menungguku di ruangan ini dan kau sudah tahu teman-temanku kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Bocah itu tidak menjawab tapi tanpa diminta segera duduk di sofa di dekatnya.

"Oi Jongin, siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun merangkul Jongin.

"Dia adikku." Jongin menjawab dengan cengiran khas.

"Eh?" pekik semuanya agak kaget. Dari kesan pertama semuanya member EXO, bocah yang diakui Jongin sebagai adiknya tadi BERBANDING 180° dari Jongin si hitam yang heboh, riang dan agak berlebihan.

"Namanya?" Sehun kembali bertanya, tapi belum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya Sehun sudah memotongnya lagi.

"Biar kutanyakan sendiri." Dan ia langsung beraksi. Pria berkulit albino itu mendekati bocah tanpa suara tersebut.

"Hai…mm…" sapa Sehun menggantung, ia sedang berpikir harus mengatakan apa lagi. Bocah itu mengangkat kepala menatapnya.

"K-I-M?" eja Sehun yang diakhiri dengan nada bertanya. Bocah itu menatapnya datar, membuat Sehun agak keki jadinya. Pemandangan yang semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Luhan." Ucap bocah itu dingin.

"Lu-han?" ulang Sehun memastikan pendengarannya berfungsi normal. Luhan tidak lagi menjawabnya, melihat ekspresi adiknya Jongin segera merangkul Sehun menjauh. Ia tidak mau suasana hati adiknya semakin keruh rupanya, sudah cukup ia saja yang membuat adiknya seperti itu hari ini.

"Sudah wawancaranya lain kali saja. Kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Ditariknya Sehun kembali ke meja rias.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun melirik Luhan melalui kaca rias di hadapannya. Gini nih akibatnya kalo punya sense of interesting yang agak berlebihan, gampang penasaran sama hal-hal baru. Dan LUHAN merupakan hal baru baginya. Selama ini mau para gadis atau pun para lelaki cantik yang dekat dengannya bukanlah lelaki setipe LUHAN yang simple, cuek dan super dingin.

Setelah 10 menit tanpa gerakan akhirnya Luhan menunjukan tanda kehidupan(?). Ia membuka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kamera CANON rebel T2i, kamera pertama pembelian ayahnya saat ulang tahun. Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia memotret kami? Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Luhan beberapa kali mengarahkan kameranya ke para member, tapi entahlah apapun yang dilakukan olehnya hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Luhan.. Tidak apa-apa kan kau menungguku di sini? Maaf ya tidak bisa mengantarmu langsung ke rumah." Ucap Jongin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan untuk tampil. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk seperlunya.

Saat meninggalkan ruangan, Sehun sengaja melambat-lambatkan langkahnya sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan penasaran.

"Sehun! Ayo cepat!" panggil Suho dari luar. Dengan terpaksa Sehun melangkah keluar dan untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan penampilannya dan kembali demi menemui seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum samar memandangi satu persatu hasil fotonya. Oke, buat Luhan dia barusan sedang tersenyum tapi kalaupun ada yang melihatnya, mereka pasti bilang Luhan tidak sedang tersenyum. Luhan memang seperti itu, dari kecil entah mengapa ia paling sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya melalu ekspresi wajah ataupun kata-kata. Ia tidak pernah bisa jujur mengenai perasaannya temasuk perasaannya pada seseorang. Seperti sekarang, walaupun ia tadi seruangan bahkan orang itu mengajaknya bicara, Luhan tetap tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia tetap DIAM. Kalian tahu siapa orang yang dimasud? Yap, Oh Sehun.

Sejak kakaknya bergabung dengan grup EXO, sosok Sehun-lah yang sanggup membuat hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga dan seperti meledak-ledak. Sosok yang ceria dan terkadang suka usil. Luhan tak pernah berhenti suka melihat ekspresi-ekspresi Sehun di kameranya. Orang ini berbeda jauh dengannya, Sehun adalah orang yang terbuka dan suka blak-blakan dalam menanggapi suatu hal. Hal sekecil apapun atau sebesar apapun akan terasa menarik jika dia ada di situ, ia seperti baterai utama EXO.

"Jongin, Luhan itu orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka berjalan kembali ke ruangan.

"Luhan? Mm…Luhan itu, ya seperti yang kau lihat. Dia itu agak cuek dan dingin, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya." Jawab Jongin ala seorang kakak.

"Oh.." gumam Sehun manggut-manggut.

"Oh ya, Sehun. Kumohon kau jangan menjahilinya atau mengganggunya ya, hari ini suasana hatinya cukup bruk karena aku terlambat menjemputnya di bandara." Pinta Jongin terdengar menyesal di akhir kalimat.

"Bandara?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Iya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya kembali ke Korea. Selama ini dia sekolah di luar negeri." Jawab Jongin.

"Eh? Luar negeri? Di mana? Wah, Daebak..." Tanya Sehun mirip wartawan majalah gossip.

"Dia mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Academy of Art University di Amerika, dan tadi aku terlambat cukup lama saat menjemputnya di bandara dan lagi aku tidak langsung mengantarnya ke rumah tapi malah kubawa kemari. Hah~ sudah nasibku sebagai seorang kakak.." jelas Jongin kembali membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sehun manggut-manggut pasang tampang sok ngerti lalu berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Menemui Luhan." Jawab Sehun enteng. Jongin yang mendengar itu jelas kaget karena perasaan buruk langsung melingkupinya.

"Eh? Hei, kubilang jangan mengganggunya dulu…" ucap Jongin mengingatkan. Ya memang beberapa menit yang lalu kan ia berkata untuk tidak membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk.

"Iya,iya…aku tidak akan mengganggunya kok.." Senyum evilnya memberi kesan lain. 'Aku hanya akan menggodanya.'

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan dan tersenyum lebar melihat Luhan masih duduk di sana lengkap dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Luhan…" sapa Sehun super ceria membuat Luhan sempat menoleh kaget tapi ngga kentara lantaran ekpresinya tetep keliatan DATAR….

"Tadi kita belum selesai berkenalan, namaku…."

"Oh Sehun. Aku tahu." Potongnya dingin.

"Ah, ya…Mm, kau panggil Sehun atau Hunna saja ya…" lanjutnya sempat keki. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau sekolah di Amerika ya? Jurusan apa?" Tanya Sehun lagi memulai aksi wawancaranya. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Sehun sekilas.

"Ah, ya… pasti Fotografi kan?" cetus Sehun setelah melihat reaksi Luhan dan kamera di tangannya. Luhan mengangguk kembali.

"Ah, Luhan kau ini sebenarnya manis, coba kau lebih ekspresif lagi. Pasti banyak pria mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu, bahkan aku juga pasti begitu." Ucap Sehun was-wes-wos tanpa lihat rambu-rambu. Mendengar hal itu kontan membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan dia manis selain keluarganya. Ditambah lagi orang yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang ia suka sendiri.

"Oh!"pekik Sehun menunjuk Luhan lalu duduk tepat dihadapan anak itu. yang lebih kecil membulatkan mata kaget campur bingung.

"Pipimu memerah! Sangat menggemaskan…." Ucap Sehun lagi. Ia spontan gemas melihatnya. Luhan segera menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangan

"Sehun! Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggunya dulu." Jongin yang akhirnya menemukan jalan menuju ruangan langsung mendatangi si korban yang merupakan adiknya sendiri. Ia sempat di buat tersesat oleh Sehun tadi.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengganggunya kok. Iya kan Luhan? Jongin, sudahlah… kau kan sudah mengenalku cukup lama, aku mana mungkin mengganggu adikmu.." ucapannya terlewat santai karena begitulah ia pada semua rekan kerja juga teman-temannya.

"Justru karena aku sudah mengenalmu lama makanya aku melarangmu. Kau ini usil orangnya." Sanggah Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Luhan, maaf ya.. Sehun memang suka seperti ini." sang kakak menyesali keputusannya membawa adiknya kemari.

"Ah, Jongin kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Sebagai seorang kakak aku juga tidak pernah membatasi adik-adikku." Tukas Sehun usaha.

"Itu karena kau tidak memiliki adik! Kau ini anak terakhir Hunni! Dasar…" timpal Jongin geleng-geleng. Mana bisa adik semanis Luhan disamakan dengan keponakan-keponakannya yang hanya bertemu sesekali?

"Masih lama?" si sumber perdebatan memotong perseteruan kakaknya dengan Sehun yang sempat anemia, eh amnesia. Keduanya lalu menoleh.

"Oh, tidak, ini sudah selesai. Sebentar aku ganti pakaian dulu…" setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin mengambil pakaian dari dalam tas dan lalu pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Lulu kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa terburu-buru?" sebutan baru itu membuat pria manis dengan kamera di tangannya itu sempat kaget tapi sayangnya tidak kentara.

"Ngantuk." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ngan..tuk? Hanya itu?" Sehun agak tidak percaya, dari tadi dia mengajaknya ngobrol panjang lebar tapi lelaki ini hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan kalimat pendek-pendek. Harus kuat mental sepertinya Sehun untuk menghadapi bocah dingin ini.

…

"Jongin, aku minta nomor ponsel Luhan." pinta Sehun di keesokan harinya. Jongin menoleh dan menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Sedikit curiga Jonging melirik pria albino itu. Mau apa dia pada adiknya?

"Ah, kau ini. Tentu saja untuk menghubunginya. Dia orang yang menarik." Senyum bodoh dengan maksud yang terselubungnya itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Ah, tidak-tidak-tidak…. Tidak akan pernah kuberikan padamu." Dengan gelengan keras yang membuat nyaris membuatnya pusing, Jongin lagi-lagi menolaknya. Ia hanya berpikir si albino ini pasti akan menggoda adiknya lagi.

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti mau menggodanya kan? Ah, tidak akan kubiarkan." Jawab Jongin tetap tidak mau memberikan nomor ponsel adiknya. Dan pada akhirnya Sehun pun meninggalkan Jongin sambil manyun-manyun. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau dia kehabisan akal sampai di situ. Masih ada segudang ide di kepalanya kalau hanya masalah mendapatkan nomor ponsel saja.

"Sehun! Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Sehun siap-siap meninggalkan ruang latihan saat break time. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, si albino ini hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya lalu pergi.

"Mencurigakan." Gumam si kecil pelan.

"Ada apa?" seorang bersuara bas mengagetkan Baekhyun karena terus menatap mantan saingannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Entahlah, dia terlihat mencurigakan." Jawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ting Tong!

Sehun merapikan penampilannya sekilas sebelum pintu rumah di hadapannya terbuka. Yap, sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Oh. Seorang wanita membuka pintu rumah dan segera tersenyum mengenali teman anaknya tersebut.

"Selamat siang bi." sapa Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, na Sehun! Ayo masuk." Dan si tamu di persilahkan masuk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" sahut Nyonya Kim ramah.

"Baik bi. Bibi bagaimana?"dan pertanyaan basabasi itu terlontar. Yang ditanya menjawab baik sampai mereka memasuki ruang tamu.

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ada apa? Bukannya Jongin juga kerja?" Tanya bingung seraya menyiapkan sebuah minuman dari dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu.

"Ah, aku bukan mau bertemu dengan Jongin, bi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan." Jawab Sehun semakin membuat kerutan di dahi semakin bertambah.

"Luhan?" Tanya memastikan. Sehun menggangguk mantap. Walau agak bingung, tetap memanggil putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Luhan…Luhan, ada yang mencarimu." Panggil di depan kamar Luhan. Si empunya kamar hanya berucap,'Sebenta'r sampai pada akhirnya pintu terbuka.

"Siapa?"lanjutnya.

"Oh Sehun." Jawab . Luhan mengerutkan kening. Sehun? Pikirnya karena ya jelas untuk apa pria itu mencarinya?

Sehun memandangi rak dan meja di rumah tersebut. Banyak pigura foto di sana, sepertinya ia tahu sekarang itu semua hasil jepretan siapa. Dulu ia pernah ke sini sekali tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan waktu itu.

"Hmm…" gumam Luhan menyadarkan Sehun yang tengah asik memandangi satu persatu foto di salah satu sisi dinding.

"Oh..Hai…" sapa Sehun tersenyum lalu dengan secepat kilat ia memindai penampilan Luhan saat itu. Mulai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Kaos oblong putih gambar MICKY MOUSE, celana pendek jeans belel setengah paha dan poni di kuncir ke atas. Oke. Simple ini aneh menurutnya tapi cute bukan main.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan irit tapi si albino jangkung ini mulai terbiasa.

"Oh, Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu." Jawab Sehun tersenyum lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Kau manis seperti biasanya." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan melangkah mundur terlihat salah tingkah. Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Luhan barusan. Sikap malu-malu dari seorang Luhan yang sedingin salju.

"Hahahaha….lucunya~…." ucap Sehun lagi tersenyum gemas, sementara Luhan semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sehun kemudian. Luhan tidak segera menjawab.

"Kita makan siang bersama.!" ajak Sehun yang tanpa tunggu jawaban segera menarik Luhan keluar rumah.

"Bi, kami pergi dulu!" seru Sehun meminta izin pada sambil berlari keluar membuat kaget bercampur bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi selain "Eh?" saat Sehun menarik tangannya tadi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu mereka duduk di meja kedai ramyun dekat rumah Jongin.

"Ah, Luhan! Kau sudah pulang rupanya!" seru paman pemilik kedai tersebut yang ternyata telah mengenal Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Wah, kau terkenal juga rupanya." Komentar Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Luhan, ini hadiah untukmu.. kau sudah bekerja keras 3 tahun ini." Ucap paman itu meletakan 2 mangkuk mie ramyun special di meja.

"2 porsi ramyun untukmu dan…" kalimat paman itu menggantung seiring pandangannya yang beralih ke Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"….Temanmu.." lanjutnya lalu tersenyum ramah. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya hemat.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Selamat makan!" seru Sehun yang tanpa lama segera memakan ramennya.

"Selamat makan" ucap Luhan pelan dan datar.

Selama makan Sehun tak pernah absen memperhatikan lelaki di hadapannya. Ternyata Luhan sangat manis walaupun tidak terlalu banyak berekspresi. Kulit putih langsat, matanya menatap lurus ke depan terkesan polos dan bibirnya… Hahai, Sehun apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau mau bilang kalau kau terpesona pada lelaki ini?

Luhan menghabiskan sisa kuah ramyun langsung dari mangkuknya, point yang tanpa malu-malu ia lakukan tepat di hadapan orang yang ia suka.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas tampak kenyang. Sehun terhenyak sesaat ketika Luhan melakukan aksi yang…. Ya bisa dibilang biasa aja sih… Tapi entah mengapa Sehun justru salah tingkah sendiri dan jantungnya berdegup dua kali dari biasanya. Aksi Luhan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sehun memegangi dadanya yang semakin sakit karena degupnya yang semakin kencang. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan menyadarkan Sehun.

"Pucat? Demam?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang refleks segera memegang dahi Sehun. Sehun bergerak mundur dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

Ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Luhan memegang dahinya dan bingung karena jantungnya malah semakin kencang berdegup.

"Ah.. aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita pulang, paman terima kasih atas makanannya." Pamit Sehun tampak linglung lalu berjalan keluar dari kedai. Tidak ada adegan main tarik tangan orang lagi sekarang. Luhan hanya berjalan mengikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Melihat ekspresi Sehun yang bingung dan sepertinya shock, Luhan mengambil ponselnya di kantung celananya dan mengarahkan kamera pada orang di depannya tersebut. Sehun tidak menyadari aksinya tersebut, ia malah sibuk mengusap-usap dadanya lalu geleng-geleng bingung.

"Kau….terlewat." ucap Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah berjalan melewati rumah si hitam Jongin. Sehun hanya ber-oh ria dengan tampang masih linglung lalu pamit pada Luhan dan pergi kembali ke tempat latihan.

"Luhan kau sudah pulang? Lho? Mana Sehun?" Tanya heran melihat putranya masuk rumah sendirian.

"Kembali latihan." Jawabnya singkat lalu kembali ke kamarnya. tersenyum geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat putranya begitu diperhatikan oleh seorang selain keluarga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIIIIINNNN….!**

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya kaget, tanpa sadar ia tadi menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja di atas setir mobil dan menekan klakson. Ia sekarang sudah berada di parkiran gedung SM Ent., tapi jujur saja pikirannya tengah melayang entah ke mana.

"Yachi! Aku bahkan lupa meminta nomor ponselnya." Erang Sehun super menyesal. Saking linglungnya dia lupa tujuan awal dia bertemu Luhan.

"Sehunna, kau sudah kembali? Dari mana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat Sehun masuk lagi ke ruang latihan. Yang membuat Baekhyun heran adalah ekspresi Sehun yang berbeda dengan ekspresinya saat berangkat tadi. Kalau tadi dia tersenyum sok iyeh dan sok misterius, sekarang dia malah manyun-manyun tidak jelas sambil komat- kamit tanpa suara.

"Sehunna, kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ini orang kesambet? Kali ini Sehun menoleh lalu serta merta memaksa duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sebenarnya itu tempat duduk hanya cukup untuk satu orang.

"Baek, apa saat kau bersama si kuping lebar itu jantungmu akan berdegup kencang? Saking kencangnya dadamu sampai terasa sakit?" Tanya Sehun sok pasang tampang serius. Pertanyaan yang semakin membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sudah jawab saja."

"Mm…. terkadang seperti itu, jika kami hanya berduaan saja dan tiba-tiba saling bertatapan biasanya aku merasa jantungku akan melompat keluar." Jawab Baekhyun setelah membayangkan kejadian yang sering ia hadapi tersebut.

"Hmm…. Ditatap ya?"gumam Sehun terdengar berpikir.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa…. Kau menemukan seseorang yang sanggup membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang?" Tanya Baekhyun menebak.

"BINGO!" ucap Sehun serius.

"Wah? Benarkah? Siapa dia? Orang seperti apa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun jadi penasaran.

"RA-HA-SI-A." eja Sehun seraya mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau ini!" erang Baekhyun mengusap pipinya.

"Ehemm.."

Keduanya menoleh lalu tersenyum nyengir. Chanyeol tengah menatap keduanya tidak suka. Ia melangkah mendekati mereka lalu merebut tempat duduk Sehun dari sebelah Baekhyun dengan paksa.

…

Setelah dengan perjuangan ekstra akhirnya Sehun berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel Luhan dari Jongin. Yah, walaupun dengan sedikit tipu daya mulut manisnya sih…

"Luhan, apa kau punya waktu luang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi begitu Luhan mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Sehun?_ " Tanya Luhan heran tapi terdengar datar.

"Iya ini aku. Jadi bagaimana? Kau punya waktu luang sekarang? Ng? Di sana terdengar ramai sekali, apa kau sedang tidak di rumah?" Tanya Sehun mendengar keramaian di seberang telepon.

"Di mana? Biar aku menyusulmu." Ucap Sehun kemudian karena Luhan tidak bersuara.

"Taman dekat stasiun kota _._ " Jawab Luhan datar.

"Dekat stasiun kota? Baiklah, aku ke sana sekarang. Tunggu di sana!" seru Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya dan segera berangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah… kenapa tidak diangkat sih?" Tanya Sehun agak kesal karena Luhan tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Ia sudah berada di taman sekarang tapi ia belum bisa menemukan Luhan.

"Luhan, di mana dia?" gumam Sehun seraya memperhatikan satu per satu orang di sana. Ia merapatkan topinya sedikit mencoba menyamarkan identitasnya, jika ia ketahuan berkeliaran di taman ini pasti banyak orang akan mengerumuninya dan itu semakin menyulitkannya untuk menemukan Luhan.

Sehun menyusuri sepanjang jalan setapak taman, langkahnya terhenti di jalan sekitar kolam. Seseorang sedang asik membidikan kameranya ke segala objek di sekitarnya. Sehun tersenyum senang setelah yakin itu memang Luhan.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun setengah berlari. Luhan menoleh dan seperti biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Tanya Sehun bertampang kesal.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya di saku jaket, ternyata ada 8 missed call dari Sehun. Ia tidak menyadarinya tadi, ia terlalu asik mengambil foto-foto tadi.

"Mian." Ucap Luhan membungkuk sedikit.

"Yah.. tidak apa-apa… kau benar-benar suka fotografi ya?" Tanya Sehun ramah kembali.

"Hmm,…" jawab Luhan mengangguk seperlunya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling taman? Yah, anggap saja ini seperti kencan." Seru Sehun main tarik tangan Luhan. Kencan? Sehun kau serius mengatakan ini kencan tadi? Ada apa denganmu? Sehun bertanya-tanya sendiri, ia belum berani melihat ke arah Luhan sekarang. Tangannya agak gemetar menggenggam tangan Luhan yang agak dingin.

JEPRET-JEPRET-JEPRET!

Bunyi tone kamera membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Rupanya Luhan tengah mengambil fotonya.

"Kau.."

"Nice catch!" Komentar Luhan melihat hasil jepretannya.

Sebelah tangannya memang sedang digenggam oleh Sehun tapi yang sebelahnya masih bebas melakukan hobinya.

"Hei, kau memotret seorang artis barusan. Kau harus membayarku." Ucap Sehun setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatap langsung dengan Sehun. Tatapan yang justru membuat Sehun berdebar-debar.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda." Seru Sehun memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah.

JEPRET!

"Pipimu merah." Ucap Luhan kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menutupi pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia belum pernah merasa semalu ini pada seorang pria.

"Ah, sudah hentikan! Jangan memotretku lagi." Ucap Sehun menutupi rasa canggungnya, Luhan pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau malu?" Tanya Luhan yang justru tidak terdengar seperti bertanya sambil memeriksa foto-foto Sehun barusan.

Sehun menoleh, niatnya sih mau liat foto-fotonya barusan seperti apa tapi apa yang dlihatnya sekarang malah semakin membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Luhan tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Luhan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum, menatap foto-foto di kameranya. Benar-benar tersenyum.

"Luhan, kau… tersenyum?" guman Sehun masih setengah tidak percaya. Luhan terlihat kaget dan menoleh pada Sehun. Benarkah? Benarkah ia tersenyum? Ia bisa tersenyum?

"Ini." Sehun menyerahkan segelas orange juice pada Luhan yang tengah menunggunya di salah satu bangku taman.

"Gomawo." Jawab Luhan lalu membukanya.

"Luhan, kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhuk…uhuk…" pertanyaan Sehun barusan sukses membuat Luhan tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Hahahah…" Sehun tidak sanggup menahan tawanya. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan bisa sampai tersedak mendengar pertanyannya.

"Uhuk…ehem.." Luhan mengusap mulutnya dengan lengan jaket. Pertanyaan Sehun barusan terlalu personal dan terlalu mendadak.

"Luhan, kalau kau belum punya pacar. Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" Tanya Sehun melanjutkan membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sehun mengulangi. Jujur saja, sebenarnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sekarang. Ia takut di tolak. Tidak biasanya ia ditolak.

Luhan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia bingung. Ia tidak banyak berekspresi. Ia hanya terlihat bingung lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf." Ucap Luhan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Sehun masih duduk di sana, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Barusan Luhan mengatakan 'maaf', Apa itu artinya ia ditolak? Luhan menolaknya? Tapi kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyanku?

…

"Mwo? Kau ditolak oleh Luhan? Luhan adiknya Jongin maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah memekik kaget. Kaget karena ternyata orang yang disukai Sehun adalah adik Jongin dan kaget karena baru kali ini ia mendengar seorang Sehun ditolak oleh seseorang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dia menolakku. Dia hanya mengatakan 'maaf' lalu pergi." Ucap Sehun lesu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau kejar?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku terlalu shock saat itu. Mengeluarkan suara saja sulit." Jawab Sehun terdengar menyesal dan kecewa.

"Ah, kau ini… seharusnya kau kejar dia dan kau tanyakan lagi. Kau sudah menelponnya?" Tanya Baekhyun menyayangkan tindakan diam Sehun.

"Aku tidak berani…" jawab Sehun tidak bersemangat.

"Apa? Tidak berani? Sejak kapan seorang Sehun menjadi lembek begini?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai gemas.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya… hanya belum siap bertemu dengannya." Bantah Sehun tidak mau di sebut lembek.

"Ehem, sejak kapan kau jadi tempat curhatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menggodanya kok. Kau tenang saja." Tukas Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol yang cemburuan.

"Sehun baru saja ditolak." Ucap Baekhyun memberi tahu Chanyeol.

"Hah? Ditolak? Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol sama kagetnya seperti Baekhyun tadi.

"Oleh siapa? Adik Jongin itu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun menoleh heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Beberapa hari ini dia dengan penuh semangat dan perjuangan meminta nomor Luhan dari Jongin, kan?" jelas Chanyeol yang dibalas - oh- dari Baekhyun sementara Sehun mencelos tanpa semangat.

"Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun. Ayo segera ke studio!" panggil salah satu make up artis pada 3 orang tadi. Dengan agak malas Sehun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju studio. Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretan EXO untuk sebuah majalah.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa beberapa kru. Sehun membalasnya dengan anggukan tidak bersemangat.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya manager bingung melihat Sehun tidak seperti biasanya. Ia hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Pagi."

Kali ini Sehun menoleh. Ia kenal suara itu. Benar saja, itu memang Luhan.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya ia justru bertemu Luhan di sini.

"Luhan, kau sudah siap?" Tanya salah satu fotografer di sana. Luhan menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Kau…kau Fotografernya juga?" Tanya Sehun bingung. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehun! Ayo! " panggil Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap dengan member EXO yang lain.

Luhan tidak menjadi fotografer utama yang mengarahkan EXO. Ia mengambil foto tanpa suara seperti biasanya, tapi semua hasil fotonya memang bagus-bagus. Sehun belum mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajak Luhan bicara, Luhan masih terlalu sibuk dengan para fotografer yang lainnya.

"Ajak dia bicara." Cetus Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Sehun pelan.

"Aku juga berencana begitu. Tapi dia kelihatannya sibuk sekali." Tukas Sehun masih memikirkan cara untuk mengajak Luhan bicara.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Semangat kawan!" ucap Baekhyun lalu menunggalkan Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah sial!" umpat Sehun kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara dengan Luhan tadi. Bahkan sekarang tanpa sepengetahuan dia, Luhan sudah pulang.

"Oh, Sehun!" panggil salah satu fotografer. Sehun menoleh.

"Boleh aku titip ini? Tolong berikan pada Jongin, ini milik Luhan sepertinya tertinggal." Lanjutnya menyerahkan sebuah tas kotak hitam yang berisi kamera. Sehun segera tersenyum lebar, ia mendapat sebuah ide. Dengan senang hati ia sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya pada Luhan.

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun tersenyum ramah. Ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah membukakan pintu pertolongan padanya.

"Kuserahkan padamu ya." Balas fotografer itu lalu pergi.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruang make up, Sehun penasaran dengan isi tas tersebut. Ia membukanya dan melihat sebuah kamera CANON yang pernah Luhan gunakan saat bertemu dengannya pertama kali serta sebuah notebook kecil di sebelahnya. Sehun mengambil kamera tersebut dan membuka folder fotonya. Ia terhenyak melihat begitu banyak foto di sana. Foto-foto yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan Luhan mengambilnya? Yap, di dalam kamera tersebut tersimpan begitu banyak foto-fotonya. Foto-foto Sehun dari awal ia bergabung dengan EXO sampai sekarang. Foto-foto yang tidak mungkin ditemukan di google ataupun social media lainnya. Jadi Luhan sudah mengenalinya sejak dulu? Sehun beralih pada notebook kecil di sana, ia mulai membukanya dan sekali lagi ia terhenyak tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum puas. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru menyadari tas kecilnya tertinggal saat ia sudah hampir tiba di rumahnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali ke studio dan mengambilnya sebelum ada orang yang mengetahui isinya.

Setibanya di studio, sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para fotografer dan kru sudah meninggalkan studio. Dia mana tas itu? Luhan menyusuri tiap sudut studio berharap-harap cemas. Semoga belum ada yang membuka tas tersebut. Ia mencarinya ke bagian wardrobe tapi tidak ada juga. Di mana tas itu? Luhan terduduk di kursi hampir putus asa. Setengah jam mencari dan hasilnya NIHIL. Bagaimana ini? Isi tas itu sangat berarti baginya, bagaimana jika itu sampai hilang? Luhan memejamkan mata dan tertunduk, mencoba mengingat di mana ia meletakan tas tersebut.

"Mencari ini?"

Luhan tersentak lalu menoleh. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya menenteng sebuah tas kamera berwarna hitam. Dengan cepat Luhan mencoba merebutnya tapi Sehun berhasil menangkisnya.

"Eiits… tunggu dulu. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu. Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun dibarengi senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Luhan membulatkan mata kaget, apa Sehun sudah membaca notenya?

"Kau tidak mau jawab? Baiklah, tas ini jadi milikku kalau begitu." Ucap Sehun kemudian menyadarkan Luhan yang terlihat bingung.

"Kumohon…" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Ucap Sehun mengangkat alis. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia bingung. Tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Gemas melihat Luhan yang tak juga mengeluarkan suara, Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menempelkannya di dada.

"Kau merasakan ini? Kau merasakan detak jantungku? Kau tahu seberapa cepat detaknya?" Tanya Sehun dengan segenap nyali yang cukup besar. Hanya Luhan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hanya kau yang membuatku berdebar-debar dan bingung sampai rasanya hampir gila seperti ini. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, kau yang menyebabkanku jadi sperti ini." Ucap Sehun membongkar semua perasaannya. Baru kali ini dia merasakan betapa sulitnya menyatakan cinta pada seseorang.

Luhan juga hampir sama gilanya dengan Sehun, jantungnya pun berdebar hebat saat ini. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu tapi entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali. Ia hanya sanggup menatap Sehun, berharap pria di hadapannya ini dapat membaca pikirannya dan isi hatinya.

"Luhan, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sehun pelan.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu…. Baiklah, biar kuganti pertanyannya. Luhan, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun lagi, kali ini lebih penuh perasaan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha menyuarakan isi hatinya. Kumohon, keluarlah! Katakan sesuatu Luhan! Katakan! Gejolak hati Luhan menguat. Ia ingin lebih jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

"I did." Jawab Luhan pelan dan susah payah. Dua kata yang sanggup menluluhkan suasana dan perasaan yang bergejolak. Sehun tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, dengan satu gerakan lembut ia meraih tubuh Luhan dan mendekapnya penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan ia merasakan Luhan membalas pelukannya. Semuanya terasa BENAR.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan pelan.

"Ya?" Tanya Sehun belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sesak." Ucap Luhan agak tercekat membuat Sehun segera melepaskan Luhan. Saking bahagianya ia tidak sadar kalau sudah memeluk Luhan begitu erat dan lama. Luhan tampak mengatur aliran nafasnya.

"Hahahah… mian." Ucap Sehun tersenyum bahagia sekaligus konyol. Luhan mengangguk seperlunya lagi, nafasnya mulai teratur sekarang.

"Ini. Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau." Ucap Sehun mengembalikan tas kamera Luhan. Luhan mengecek isinya lalu menatap Sehun heran.

"Notenya?"

"Kusita. Lain kali jangan hanya mengungkapkan perasaanmu di dalam note. Cobalah untuk mengatakannya secara langsung." Jawab Sehun menatap Luhan lekat.

"Perlu contoh?" Tanya Sehun yang tanpa tunggu jawabab langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Saranghae." Bisik Sehun pelan lalu tersenyum memabukan.

JEPRET!

Sehun agak kaget mendengarnya, entah sejak kapan Luhan memegang kamera itu. Ia menatap Luhan bingung, tapi belum habis sampai di situ. Ia semakin kaget ketika tanpa disangka Luhan merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Seperti contoh kan katamu?." Ucap Luhan diikuti senyuman di wajahnya. Senyum yang kembali membuat Sehun berdebar luar biasa hebat.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Di ff ini gue ga akan nambahin adegan naena yah, soalnya belum minta ijin sama empunya ff buat nambahin adegan mesum. So kalian harus puas dengan akhir ff yang begini aja… tapi semoga suka sama certanya….**


End file.
